Shiro's slightly insane Christmas Party
by Shiro Amayagi
Summary: Christmas party!!! Woohoo!!! The story's technically a Christmas present for some of the best Zoids authors I know. Flames are accepted. Enjoy!!!


Merry Christmas, everybody!!! As you can probably tell, there's a Christmas party going on at my house and y'all are invited!!! Characters so far are Biowolf, Spectral, Shelly, Schala85, and Fire Fox!!! Enjoy!!!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoids, Final Fantasy 7, Chrono Trigger, or DDR. I only own Sir Magus, Shiro, and the Quacking Cow.  
  
~***~  
  
Sir Magus: Woohoo, Christmas time!!! Christmas time!!!  
  
Hiltz: Calm down, SM. Who'd you invite to the party?  
  
Sir Magus: *pulls out the list* Shelly.  
  
GF Karl: Finally, a SANE person.  
  
Sir Magus: *looks again* Spectral.  
  
Reise: Finally, a psycho.  
  
Sir Magus: But I thought I was a psycho...  
  
Reise: You are, but you're too busy to be a full time psycho like me.  
  
Hiltz: *walks off muttering various obscenities about his own mental state*  
  
Sir Magus: Nice answer. *looks again* Schala85 is coming. Be nice, Stoller.  
  
Stoller: Yes sir.  
  
Sir Magus: Good, good. *looks again* Next on the list is Fire Fox.  
  
GF Raven: You wouldn't dare.  
  
Sir Magus: Oh yes I would.  
  
GF Raven: Don't expect to see a Christmas card from me this year.  
  
Sir Magus: Oh, I'm crushed. Oh yeah, I commited this one to memory. Hiltz, Biowolf's gonna be here.  
  
Hiltz: B-B-Biowolf?!  
  
Sir Magus: Yes, and she even said she'd supply the mistletoe.  
  
Hiltz: *rocking back and forth dangerously* My life is over, over, over, my life is over, I am going to die. *repeats it several times*  
  
Sir Magus: Oh, shut up. *a cow quacks*  
  
GF Fiona: The doorbell!!! Somebody's here!!!  
  
Sir Magus: Thanks. *opens the door* Oh hi, Spectral!!!  
  
Spectral: Evening, SM. What's up?  
  
Sir Magus: Nothing, nothing. Come on in. Food's on the table, weapons are in the closet and Reise is sitting on the couch.  
  
Spectral: Thanks. *grabs some food and sits next to Reise*  
  
GF Van: What was that about weapons?  
  
Sir Magus: I have a secret stash. Don't try to get to them, I only told the guards to let me, Biowolf, Shelly, Spectral, Schala85, and Fire Fox get to them.  
  
GF Raven: ...Dang. *the cow quacks again* *runs to hide in the hall closet*  
  
Sir Magus: Someone's here!!! *opens the door* Fire Fox, how are you? Chicken's on the table and Raven's hiding in the hall closet.  
  
Fire Fox: Okay!!! *grabs some chicken, wolfs it down, and then pulls GF Raven out of the closet and makes him sit down on the couch*  
  
Spectral: Oh, I almost forgot about the presents!!! *puts some presents under the tree*  
  
Fire Fox: I forgot too!!! *puts more presents under the tree*  
  
Sir Magus: *the cow quacks again* Another guest!!! *opens the door* Well good evening, Schala!!! How ya doing?  
  
GF O'Connell: Aren't Magus and Schala brother and sister in Chrono Trigger?  
  
Everyone but GF O'Connell: o_O  
  
GF O'Connell: What do you think I do during all of my dead time?  
  
Sir Magus: Play video games. Me too!!! *a Playstation2 appears* Anyways, food's on the table, and Stoller's upstairs. Remember, keep it PG, alright?  
  
Schala85: Sure...nice doorbell...  
  
Sir Magus: Thank you. *the cow quacks, yet again* Another guest!!!  
  
Sick Little Fiend: Hey!!!  
  
GF Irvine: You didn't mention her...  
  
Sir Magus: *looks at the list again* Oh, I had my thumb over the name. C'mon in, SLF. Food's on the table and O'Connell's at the PS2.  
  
Sick Little Fiend: OOOOH!!! PS2!!!  
  
Everyone but SLF and GF O'Connell: o_O  
  
Sir Magus: Alright, now...where's Biowolf and Shelly?  
  
The duck...cow...doorbell-thing: *quacks* I'm getting sick of quacking. When do I get my Christmas bonus?  
  
Sir Magus: When I have time to negotiate it. *opens the door* Hi Biowolf, hi Shelly!!!  
  
Shelly: Hi, Sir Magus!!! Merry Christmas!!!  
  
Biowolf: Hey!!! Merry Christmas, SM!!!  
  
Sir Magus: Hey guys!!! Food's on the table, Karl's upstairs, and Hiltz is under the couch praying Biowolf won't find him.  
  
Biowolf: Oh Hiltz!!! Hiltz!!! Come here, Hiltz!!!  
  
Hiltz: *rocking back and forth dangerously* My life is over, over, over, my life is over, I am going to die. *repeats it several times*  
  
Shelly: Biowolf, we gotta put our presents up first.  
  
Biowolf: But they won't fit!!!  
  
Sir Magus: *scribbles something on a notepad* *the tree grows bigger*  
  
Everyone but Sir Magus, SLF, and GF O'Connell: o_O  
  
Sir Magus: Alright, enough with the o_O's!!!  
  
Everyone but Sir Magus, Spectral, SLF, and GF O'Connell: o_O  
  
Spectral: *grabs a flamethrower from the upstairs closet and points it in the general direction of just about everybody*  
  
Sir Magus: Thanks, Spectral.  
  
Spectral: You're welcome.  
  
Thomas: I'm supposed to have the really big gun!!!  
  
Spectral: Cry me a river, build a bridge, and jump off it.  
  
CC Moonbay: I'll have to write that one down.  
  
GF Moonbay: Here's some paper.  
  
GF Moonbay: Thanks!!!  
  
Biowolf, Shelly, and Schala85: *put their presents under the tree*  
  
Sick Little Fiend: *pauses FF7 and puts her presents under the tree*  
  
CC Van, Fiona, Irvine, Rudolf, and Prozen: Are we gonna get mentioned?  
  
Shiro: You just did.  
  
Spectral: Hey, Shiro!!!  
  
Biowolf: Shiro!!!  
  
Fire Fox: Hola, senor Shiro!!!  
  
Shelly: Hey!!!  
  
Schala85: Hi hi!!!  
  
Sick Little Fiend: Hi, Shiro!!! Augh, Reno, don't kill Cloud!!! NOOOO!!!  
  
Shiro: Oi. Anyways, it's time for the games!!!  
  
Thomas: Games?!  
  
Shiro: Bobbing for knives!!!  
  
Spectral, Reise, and Sir Magus: Woohoo!!!  
  
Everybody but Spectral, Reise, Sir Magus, and Shiro: o_O  
  
Spectral: *points the flamethrower at them*  
  
Biowolf: *goes and hangs the mistletoe while nobody's looking*  
  
Shiro: Just a joke...those of us who are brave enough will do it later. No, we're opening presents first. This one's for CC Van from me.  
  
CC Van: *opens his present* PAPAYAS?! I FINALLY HAVE PAPAYAS!!! WOOHOO, PAPAYA PAPAYA PAPAYA!!!  
  
Shiro: Merry Christmas, CC Van. Now for GF Raven from Fire Fox.  
  
GF Raven: *opens it* Anti-fangirl spray? Finally!!! Thank you, Fire Fox!!! *sprays her with it*  
  
Fire Fox: *is unaffected* Silly bishi, I'm immune to that!!!  
  
Shiro: For CC Moonbay from Spectral.  
  
CC Moonbay: *opens it* Yay!!! A mini Gustav!!! Thank you Spectral!!!  
  
Shiro: For Stoller from Schala85.  
  
Stoller: *opens it* A Zoid Gear!!! Thanks, Schala!!!  
  
Schala85: It's supposed to decrease the energy required to use the Zoid, so your Elephander will stay in battle longer!!!  
  
Shiro: For GF Fiona from Biowolf.  
  
GF Fiona: *opens hers* Coffee!!!  
  
Sir Magus: Salt's in the kitchen, Fiona.  
  
GF Fiona: Okay!!! Thank you, Biowolf!!!  
  
Shiro: For Hiltz from Shelly.  
  
Hiltz: *opens his* Anti-fangirl spray!!! Thank you Shelly, thank you, thank you, thank you!!! *sprays Biowolf*  
  
Biowolf: *is unaffected* Do I have to say it?  
  
Fire Fox: Yes.  
  
Biowolf: Fine...silly bishi, I'm immune to that!!!  
  
Fire Fox: Good girl.  
  
Biowolf: o_O  
  
Spectral: *picks up the flamethrower and points it at Biowolf*  
  
Sir Magus: Thank you, Spectral.  
  
Shiro: For GF O'Connell from SLF.  
  
GF O'Connell: *opens it* Woohoo!!! I got Chrono Trigger!!! Thank you, SLF!!!  
  
Sick Little Fiend: You're welcome.  
  
Shiro: For CC and GF Rudolf from me.  
  
CC and GF Rudolf: *open it together* Matching foam fingers!!!  
  
Sir Magus: I'm gonna show some tapes of past Super Bowls, so you two can wear them together.  
  
CC and GF Rudolf: Thank you, Shiro!!!  
  
Shiro: You're welcome. Now, for Reise from Spectral.  
  
Reise: *opens it* A Double Sworder!!! Thanks, Spectral!!!  
  
Shiro: To SM from CC Van.  
  
Sir Magus: *opens it* PAPAYAS!!! THANK YOU CC VAN, THANK YOU!!!  
  
Shiro: How touching. I'm gonna go throw up now. *does so*  
  
Sir Magus: *eating a papaya* I guess I'll take over for him. For Hiltz from...  
  
Hiltz: For Hiltz from whom?!  
  
Sir Magus: ...Biowolf.  
  
Hiltz: *rocking back and forth dangerously* My life is over, over, over, my life is over, I am going to die. *repeats it several times*  
  
Shiro: *from the bathroom* Will you stop with that?!  
  
Hiltz: *stops* *opens it* A note? "In the hall closet." Oh, a scavenger hunt!!! *follows the trail of notes, completely forgetting that this was set up by Biowolf*  
  
Sir Magus: For GF Karl from Shelly.  
  
GF Karl: *opens it* A note? I get the feeling it will say "In the hall closet." *reads it* "In the hall closet."  
  
(an hour later, all the presents were given out)  
  
Shiro: Alright, now for the dead time. I'll just go play Lufia on my GBA.  
  
Biowolf: *smirks evilly*  
  
Hiltz: *looks her way while she's smirking*  
  
Biowolf: *changes it to an innocent smile* Hiltz, come here...  
  
Hiltz: Where?  
  
Biowolf: Just follow me.  
  
Hiltz: Alright.  
  
Biowolf: *walks over to the mistletoe*  
  
Hiltz: *follows her, not noticing he's standing under mistletoe*  
  
Biowolf: *points to the mistletoe*  
  
Hiltz: Dang. *kisses her long and hard*  
  
Shelly: *catches it all on her camcorder*  
  
Shiro: Alright, dead time's over. Everybody grab your guy or girl and get in line under the mistletoe.  
  
GF Karl and Shelly: *stand under it and kiss*  
  
Fire Fox: *grabs GF Raven and drags him over for a kiss*  
  
SLF and GF O'Connell: *pause FF7 and go kiss*  
  
Schala85 and Stoller: *stand under it and kiss*  
  
Sir Magus and CC Fiona: *go under the mistletoe and kiss*  
  
Spectral and Reise: *stand under it and kiss*  
  
Shiro and GF Fiona: *go under it and kiss*  
  
Shiro, SM, Spectral, GF Karl, GF O'Connell, GF Raven, Stoller, and Hiltz: *smile a lot*  
  
Shelly, Fire Fox, SLF, Schala85, CC Fiona, Reise, GF Fiona, and Biowolf: *giggle a lot*  
  
Sir Magus: DDR TIME!!!  
  
Everyone but Shiro: *goes to the TV while Shiro plugs up the DDR pads*  
  
Shiro: Alright, it's pretty simple. The left arrow moves up on the screen, the left arrow connects with the stationary left arrow, and you step on the left pad at the same time. You select your songs with the left and right arrows, and select them with the X button.  
  
Everyone else: Okay.  
  
Shiro: Alright, get ready for the tournament. Everybody draw numbers!!! *pulls out the Tenkaichi Budokai-like chart down from the ceiling*  
  
Everyone but Shiro: *draws numbers*  
  
Shiro: *takes down the numbers and puts everyone's name in the proper slots* And I'm number 14.  
  
(the elimination round commences and Shiro sets up DDR sets for a losers bracket)  
  
Shiro: Alright, the 16 tournament finalists are as follows. 8 for the winners bracket...Biowolf, Schala85, Spectral, Reise, Fire Fox, Shelly, Shiro, and GF Fiona. 8 for the losers bracket as well...GF O'Connell, Stoller, Hiltz, GF Raven, SLF, CC Fiona, SM, and GF Karl.  
  
(the tournament commences and the final game is Spectral vs Shiro)  
  
Spectral: What do you want to do?  
  
Shiro: It's your pick.  
  
Spectral: ...How about B4U?  
  
Shiro: The one with the gundam on the background? Sure. *selects it*  
  
Spectral: *selects maniac*  
  
Shiro: *does the same*  
  
(Shiro-99 perfect, 1 great) (Spectral-100 perfect)  
  
Spectral: Woohoo, I win, I win!!!  
  
Shiro: By one perfect...oh well. Good job.  
  
Spectral: So what's next?  
  
Shiro: Everybody eats until they swear they'll never touch food again, and then we go home, I guess...  
  
Sir Magus: Alright, well then, everybody eat.  
  
Reise: What about bobbing for knives?  
  
Shiro: Oh yeah. We'll do that before going home then. Hey, wait a minute, Ambient's here!!!  
  
Hiltz: Of course. He goes everywhere I go.  
  
Shiro: I figured that one out on my own. Now, Ambient, where's the milk?  
  
Ambient: *opens his chest panel thingy and pulls out a gallon of milk*  
  
Shiro: Well it took you long enough. 3 years, to be exact...  
  
Ambient: Grarrl grah... (translation: Sorry...)  
  
Shiro: It's alright!!! *drinks his milk happily*  
  
(the "Bobbing for Knives" game turned out successfully. Nobody suffered irreparable damage.)  
  
Sir Magus: Sorry guys, but the party's over. We made too much noise.  
  
Spectral: Stupid prissy rich moronic people who always...  
  
Shiro: That's enough, we get the point.  
  
Spectral: ...Fine. Well, I'm gone. *kisses Reise* Later guys, Merry Christmas!!!  
  
Shiro: Wait up, Spectral. *kisses GF Fiona* Happy Boxing Day everyone!!!  
  
Spectral: *throws a smoke bomb and they're both gone when the smoke clears*  
  
Biowolf: We should be going too. C'mon Shelly!!! Merry Christmas everyone!!! *kisses Hiltz*  
  
Shelly: Coming Biowolf!!! Merry Christmas guys!!! *kisses GF Karl*  
  
Biowolf and Shelly: *ride off in SM's Ferrari*  
  
Sir Magus: My Ferrari!!! I still have 12 payments on that!!!  
  
Schala85: I'd better go too. Merry Christmas, guys!!! *kisses Stoller* *summons a dragon to ride home*  
  
Sick Little Fiend: Thanks for the party, SM!!! Later!!! *kisses O'Connell* Wait up, Schala!!!  
  
Schala85: *turns around and picks SLF up*  
  
Sir Magus: Well, that's everybody. Time to clean. *scribbles something on a notepad with the Magical Author's Pen*  
  
CC Van: I don't think I'll ever get tired of that...  
  
Sir Magus: Well, it's clean now, so time for me to go to bed. Merry Christmas, to all, now you're all gonna die. Er, I mean, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.  
  
Everyone but SM: o_O  
  
Sir Magus: I still have the flamethrower.  
  
Everyone but SM: We'll shut up now.  
  
Sir Magus: Good, good. Now go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow.  
  
GF Irvine: With what?  
  
Sir Magus: After Christmas sales, and the dating service.  
  
CC Irvine: We're still doing that?  
  
Sir Magus: I treasure my other fics, but the dating service is my baby.  
  
Everyone but SM: o_O  
  
Sir Magus: Flamethrower...  
  
Everyone but SM: Okay...  
  
Sir Magus: Good. Now go to bed.  
  
Everyone but SM: Okay, good night.  
  
Sir Magus: G'night everyone.  
  
~***~  
  
Well, there we go!!! The Christmas party is finally done. I might write a sequel sometime next Christmas. Oh yeah, and if you review, don't say stuff like "where was Bit?" or something like that, because I took everyone into consideration and decided who would and wouldn't be in the fic. I didn't forget anyone. Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah (I think I spelled that right), Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy Boxing Day!!! Cya later!!! 


End file.
